<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opening night by sacklersgirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520462">opening night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersgirlfriend/pseuds/sacklersgirlfriend'>sacklersgirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First AO3 Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersgirlfriend/pseuds/sacklersgirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i loved adam in the episode of girls where he's finally doing his play &amp; he definitely deserved better so this is my version of that episode (-:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler &amp; Reader, Adam Sackler &amp; You, Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>opening night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you took a deep breath as you parted from your friends, smiling nervously at them while your stomach turned with giddiness. you were at the premiere of the newest play sackler was in and you couldn’t be anymore excited, nervous, and proud all at once. </p>
<p>your friends gave you a cheeky look back before making their way to their seats, knowing you would be meeting adam in his dressing room. you fidgeted with the bottom of your pretty dress nervously, wondering for a moment if sackler would think you looked nice (he wouldn’t admit that he genuinely thought you always looked nice all the time, it was way too cheesy). </p>
<p>as you spoke to the security guards, you weren’t sure how to introduce yourself as. adam’s friend? best friend? the girl who wished she was sackler’s girlfriend?</p>
<p>you handed your id card over to the man as your mind raced; your relationship with sackler has become pretty complex over time. to say the least, you’ve been friends with adam for years. running into him within your first month of living in new york all those years ago introduced the most interesting, funny, and secretly sweet man you’d ever met. between years of school and jobs for you and gigs and girlfriends for adam, you’d kept in touch through it all. there wasn’t a need to call or text everyday; through thick and thin you two always came together to catch up and be the positivity in each others lives. </p>
<p>however, since the past year has been tough for you both, with you getting laid off and dumped and adam having no luck in finding promising gigs as well as being stuck in yet another toxic relationship, you two have spent more time together. hanging out switched from lingering stares from opposite sides of the couch to cuddling and falling asleep together. you two used to always blush in front of one another, but now, it seemed like your entire body was on fire when you were near him. sleepovers turned into staying at each other’s place for weeks at a time to be in the comfort of one another and kissing each other on the cheek to say goodbye after being together for so long. adam was never one to text or use his phone regularly, but he found himself giggling on his bed late at night while reading your texts telling him how your day was. </p>
<p>the butterflies in your stomach never seemed to leave, even if you weren’t directly in his presence. </p>
<p>and they were fluttering as you walked down  the hallway backstage and knocked quietly on his door before slowly opening it.</p>
<p>he looked up from his spot hunched over the dressing room vanity. nerves oozed off of him as he looked up at you with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“hi,” you nearly whispered, not wanting to startle or overwhelm him. he stood up immediately, walking over to you with a goofy, lopsided grin on his face. </p>
<p>“you look like an angel,” he said, taking in the sight of you below him with a small bouquet of flowers in a pretty little dress and light glitter across your eyelids. you blushed, shaking your head as you handed over the flowers you forgot you even had. </p>
<p>“for my broadway superstar,” you grinned, chuckling when his smile widened at your remark, he inhaled the scent of them and felt his nerves nearly vanish entirely.</p>
<p>he set them down lightly on the vanity and walked over to you in long strides to engulf you in a hug. his large body swallowed yours as his head buried in your neck and you both hummed in contentment. </p>
<p>you pulled away first, wanting to take in the sight of him to remember this forever. he looked down at you with the same puppy eyes, taking you in as well. you grabbed his hand, leading him over to sit down on the vanity. </p>
<p>you placed yourself between his legs, hands on his thighs to steady yourself. </p>
<p>“how’s my boy?” you asked, cupping the side of his face. he chuckled at that and let his head drop to hide his blush, he felt like he would fucking explode. </p>
<p>you cupped his cheek to get him to look up at you. you let your thumb rub back and forth across his cheek, and all the way to his ears which you gave a lighthearted tug to. you absolutely loved the sight before you right now; his hair gelled back in the handsome, vintage way that accentuated all his features. and you especially loved that his ears were on full display, finding it endearing that he hid them under his shaggy hair all the time. the butterflies in your stomach went crazy, he really was so handsome. beautiful, ethereal even. </p>
<p>his big hands wove around your hips to squeeze at them, wanting to tickle you after you tugged his ear like that. his kind eyes kept washing over you, feeling entirely overwhelmed. his heart could burst out his fucking chest; the play was long forgotten, not a thought given to it with the way you perfectly fit between his legs and cupped his cheek. </p>
<p>“you smell pretty,” he cooed, the first thoughts in his mind spilling out. he nearly cringed at the stupidity of that comment, but your laugh made him smile and lean into your neck for good measure. </p>
<p>“thank you, you freak,” you laughed again, making him smile more. a moment passed before,”how are you feeling, sackler?”</p>
<p>he shrugged, looking away. he thought about it for a moment; he was actually nervous for a bit. he knew he poured his soul into preparing for this play, so he new he was ready and confident, but still, the day was here and he just really hoped he didn’t fuck up. he then looked back at you, realizing he wasn’t nervous anymore. he should be, but your existence only brought him comfort. he didn’t even think about what it would be like to mess up in front of you in the audience; he was only excited to have you there and sneak glances at you and impress you. </p>
<p>“i feel perfect,” he admitted, cupping your face. </p>
<p>your knees nearly buckled, was he going to kiss you?</p>
<p>he leaned in and pulled you in, only to press a soft kiss on your forehead. “thank you for being here, kid.” </p>
<p>“of course adam, i wouldn’t miss this for the world.i’m gonna be here every night for you.”</p>
<p>he laughed and shook his head, he was extremely flattered and felt like he could melt, but he knew you’d get bored after the 2nd show with your short attention span. that’s one of the things he loved about you, the attention span, you were always ready to get out and try something new. you were able to keep up with him and his ever changing mind. </p>
<p>he couldn’t help it and he kissed your forehead again, wishing it was your lips. </p>
<p>the bell rang over the speakers, signaling the start of the show in less than 5 minutes. </p>
<p>you both sighed, not wanting to leave just yet. </p>
<p>“i gotta go to my seat,” you huffed, taking a small step back. </p>
<p>he wanted to pull you back in, but he just stood up, still close to you, always wanting to be close to you. </p>
<p>you made your way over to the door and turned around to him. he was already looking down at you, already hanging on to every word you’ll ever say. </p>
<p>“you’re gonna kill it out there. i’m so fucking proud of you,” you said truthfully. you really were, he’d worked his ass off for this part and it was all coming together. </p>
<p>his chest flipped at that, body heating up. he took your body into his instantly, hugging you tightly. “you’re gonna fucking kill me with those words darling” he said into your hair. he pulled away, eyes scanning your face as yours did the same to his. </p>
<p>with your arms woven around his neck, you pulled him down to your height once again. both sets of eyes landed on each others lips until you were centimeters apart. waiting for any hesitation that didn’t come, you both leaned in and kissed. it lasted seconds before you both pulled away, hearts racing as you stared at each other.</p>
<p>the warning bell sounded again and you sighed with a smile. </p>
<p>“break a leg, sackler,” you winked before kissing his cheek and rushing back down the hallway. </p>
<p>back at your seats, your friends sent you excited, questioning looks, wanting to know what happened between you two, but you just sent a smile and a shrug. your cheeks burned as the lights dimmed and the first act started. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>every time adam was on stage, you felt like you could scream. squeezing your giggling friends hands, you whispered to your friends about how good he looked and how talented he was as they nodded and admired your passion. </p>
<p>hanging onto every word he said, you found yourself tearing up at seeing him up there. he looked incredible and has come so far, he truly deserved this. </p>
<p>you giggled at jokes his character made, even though you’ve recognized them by now from all the times he asked you to help him rehearse lines. </p>
<p>as his character moved to the side to leave space for the other talking characters, you noticed his eyes slyly lingering into the crowds, surely looking for you. the fleeting moment where you caught eyes with him, you sent him a flashing, teary-eyed smile as he glanced away, trying to hide his smile. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>by the end of the play, your mascara was incredibly smudged as you cheered and nearly jumped up and down; you clapped and screamed for adam when it was his moment to wave to the crowd, giving into your urge to tell everyone around you that he was your best friend, to which they reacted with appreciative smiles. </p>
<p>your body felt electric as you waited outside by the backstage doors for adam to come out. your friends left you for some random, flirty cast members, but you didn’t mind, you just wanted adam. </p>
<p>the moment he stepped out of the doors, his eyes scanned the crowd once again and before he could find you, you were already running to him and nearly tackling him down.</p>
<p>“woah! missed you too kid!” he chuckled, hugging you as tight as you were holding him. </p>
<p>“you were incredible! the best fucking guy on stage! you’re so beautiful and talented, adam!” you gushed, loving the wide, toothy smile on his face.</p>
<p>“yeah? i did mess up a couple times but i wasn’t too bad i think.” he grinned. </p>
<p>“you weren’t bad at all adam! you’re a beautiful fucking prodigy superstar!” you cheered, shaking his body.</p>
<p>he laughed loudly, loving seeing you like this and loving the attention. “thank you, kid! now what happened to you huh? looks like you’ve been in a fight!” he teased you for your ruined makeup, trying his best to rub it away. </p>
<p>“god! i cried so many times! i loved seeing you up there!” you laughed, trying to wipe it away as well. </p>
<p>suddenly, a growl came from him as he quickly picked you up, twirling you around in bridal position. you squealed, earning fleeting, admiring glances from the people around you. “ i feel so fucking good! im on top of the fucking world right now!” he yelled, holding you tight as the adrenaline rushed through him. </p>
<p>once he stopped spinning, you looked at each other breathlessly. “where do ya wanna go? i’ll take you anywhere, baby” he cooed. </p>
<p>you couldn’t help but blush at the pet name, feeling dizzy in the best way. suddenly, his lips were crashing onto yours, which you gladly met. you lips parted with a loud smooching sound, making you giggle. </p>
<p>“don’t think, lets just go anywhere adam.” you said as he put you down you quickly tugged you in a random direction, causing you both to laugh loudly, full of pure joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first ao3 post! i hope u guys like it bc i have been obsessed with sackler for a while now and had to let it out!<br/>pls tell me what u think kinda nervous lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>